Darin
}} Darin Redmane (Pronunciation) is a border guard of Ironvale.Gen Arcadia - Darin Redmane Appearance To be added. Personality A carefree and energetic individual, Darin lives life with a "seize the day" mentality and is constantly on the lookout for excitement in his life. An immensely sociable person, he's always willing to engage in conversation or have fun with others. Sometimes however, his boisterous nature can be too much for some people and may overwhelm or vex them. Additionally, his lax attitude may also make it appear that he doesn't take grave matters seriously. In reality though, he simply wants to appear confident and to try and provide moral support for other people. Darin is also an immensely optimistic person who always tries to see the bright side of situations even if things seem especially bleak, and he's always one to try and cheer people up in an attempt to improve their morale. His immense optimism however sometimes makes him seem a little naïve at times. While he may appear to be dense to some, Darin is actually quite resourceful and adept at improvising due to his years spent living on the streets. Such a skill has helped him tremendously in surviving in his youth and has even helped him now. Darin is also a very daring individual who will seldom turn down any challenge directed at him, but his daredevil streak can also make him quite impulsive and thus prone to making rash decisions without thinking things through. Behind his cheery nature however secretly lies a very dependent individual. Darin is extremely afraid of losing people he considers to be friends or family, and as a result may seem rather clingy once he's formed a friendship with someone. At his core however, Darin is a very affectionate and protective person who will always be staunchly loyal to his friends, and he will sacrifice anything in order to care for them. Abilities Swordsmanship and Weapons Mastery Mastered the use of both one-handed and two handed swords. In combat, he typically favors using a sword and shield. Due to Valor's intense training, he also has familiarity with many other weapons as well. Wolf Form As a Therian, Darin possess the ability to turn into the animal he's based on, which in his case is a wolf. This form grants him enhanced senses such as greater hearing, smell, and night vision as well as greater speed. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Excels at close combat ✔ Capable of dealing high damage at close range and also enduring a lot of damage as well ✔ Very strong physically ✔ Possesses enhanced senses of smell, eyesight, and hearing due to being a Therian �� Lacks any magic capabilities, leaving him in a rather weak position when dealing with mages �� Rather ineffective when it comes to ranged combat �� His armor makes it harder for him to be agile unless he's in his wolf form Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Youtube Playlist ★ He's a hugger, so except plenty of hugs as greetings. ★ None of Darin’s present facial scars are actually from battles. They’re actually from various challenges and dares that he’s participated in. For the sake of his entertainment though, he likes to change the story of how he got each of his scars. ★ At times, he still wonders about Helmuth's whereabouts and has even tried looking for him on multiple occasions. However, all his attempts so far have been unsuccessful. ★ He still misses his family greatly, though he seldom speaks of them. ★ Tends to be rather tight-lipped about his past, even with his friends. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Drakensang